Everybody Loves Bjorgman
by DJ066rapunz3l
Summary: Stories of the royal family of Arendelle, Anna, Kristoff and their two children Joseff and Heidi. Including Elsa, Sven and Olaf. Joseff and Heidi inspired by the fanart by frozenmusings
1. Mornings

Joseff Age 4 Heidi Age 1

Anna and Kristoff were still sleeping peacefully and they both didn't want to leave the bed.  
"MOMMY, DADDY WAKE UP, WAKE UP" Little Joseff who is already awake comes in to jump on his parents and wake them up. Anna didn't want to wake up so she put her head under her pillow. Little Joseff went to Anna's pillow and he pulled it off her head

"BOO" Joseff yelled as he through the pillow off the bed. Joseff didn't seem to be able to wake them then he thought of a new plan which will definetly work. Joseff layed on Anna with their faces squished together and gave her a big snuggly hug. Kristoff looked over to Anna and Joseff as they snuggled up.

"Come on Joseff, don't crush your mother" Anna then giggled then kissed Joseff on the cheek.

"Okay, okay you win we are up" Joseff hops off Anna then goes to lie on Kristoff. Kristoff gets out of bed and he carries Joseff aswell and they all went over to the crib on the other side of the room. There was little Heidi smiling and putting up her hands until someone picks her up. Anna goes over to her and lifts her out of the bed.

"Hello my sweet girl" Anna then gives her a big slobbery kiss and Heidi giggles very loudly.  
"Be quiet Heidi, Aunt Elsa is trying to sleep" Heidi then reaches her arms out for Kristoff and squeals with happiness. Kristoff gently takes her and they all have a hug. Anne then comes in and gives Kristoff a kiss and joins the hug.

Joseff Age 7 Heidi Age 4

As they grew up the mornings changed... they got worse. Anna and Kristoff would sleep peacefully then all of a sudden...  
"MOMMY, DADDY,MOMMY, DADDY"  
"MOMMY, DADDY,MOMMY, DADDY" They would rumble into the bedroom and jump up and down crushing both their parents. Anna would hide her head under the pillow and Joseff would still try to pull it off but Anna would hold onto her pillow very tightly. After a while they would give up and get under the blanket with Anna and Kristoff then just annoy them for a while.

Joseff Age 10 Heidi Age 7

They were bigger... and louder and they loved coming into Anna and Kristoff's room in the morning. But they weren't all jumpy they just rolled over them and snuggled up with them and Elsa would come in and look at them saying how cute they all looked.

Joseff Age 15 Heidi Age 12

It wasn't much anymore it was now Joseff and Heidi putting their heads in the door saying good morning then leaving to get breakfast. Anna and Kristoff would sleep longer and more peacefully but even though it was quite torcher they really loved their kids coming in to see them with joy. Soon they were waking up early just to go and torcher them with hugs and kisses.

The mornings changed everytime they got older.


	2. Heidi's Birthday PART 1

Joseff was 21 and Heidi 18 years old today. They may have gotten older but they are still quite crazy and a little bit immature but thats the part Anna and Kristoff love about them... but they love everything about them.  
Joseff and Kristoff were coming back from a long day at work. Joseff and Kristoff are both ice harvesters and they both love working together. They go inside and Anna is panicing at the door.

"GUYS! your gonna be late, you need to get ready"

"Ready for what mom?"

"Don't tell me you forgot your sister's birthday" They both bolt up the stairs and head to their bedrooms getting ready as fast as they can. Anna comes to check on Kristoff.

"Are you okay"

"Yes I am, How is Heidi"

"She is fine, just putting on her new birthday dress"

"Oh good, i hope she has a godd guest list aswell" Usually on Kristoff's birthday he wouldn't speak much to Heidi he would go off with Joseff and talk with friends.

"Ok Kristoff, i know you probably have plans tonight with your friends to hang out but it is Heidi's day not yours, it would be nice if you spent some time with her tonight"

"Anna.. she doesn't like hanging with me I am all manly and i talk alot of ice, but she doesn't talk at all to me"

"Because everytime she tries you never know what to say.. Just listen to her".

In her bedroom Heidi is getting ready for her big birthday ball. At the moment just doing her hair making it look decent enough. Heidi really hopes today Kristoff will spend some time with her and maybe Joseff as well because she never sees them and when she does they are hanging out together. She would sometimes join but she would get very uninterested in what they were doing. Hopefully this year they could do something nice. One of the maids pop in to check up on Heidi.

"Are you alright, Heidi"

"Uuuuh... yeah just...cleaning up"

"The party will start soon"

"Yes i know, ill be down in a minute".  
When Heidi comes out of her room she slowly walks out then heads for the ballroom. On the way she bumps into Joseff who is struggling to put his shoe on.

"Hey sis... geez i hate these shoes"

"Didn't mom get you a new pair of shoes"

"These are the new pairs of shoes!"

"Ok" Heidi speed walks off hoping she doesn't bump into anyone then calls out for her.

"Heidi..have you seen Dad around he might be able to help with these shoes"

"When do i ever know where dad is"

"Yeah.. but.." before Joseff could continue Heidi already disappeared.


	3. Heidi's Birthday PART 2

Kristoff is in his room neatening up his air for tonight. Anna then went to her closet and pulled out Heidi's present.

"Did you get Heidi something for her birthday"

"I thought we were giving her a family present"

"Your thinking of your birthday, this is your daughter's birthday"

"Don't worry i can fix this" Kristoff had a little idea hopefully Heidi will like it.

Everyone is now at the big party having a dance and a sing. Lots of people are chatting and having a good time. Heidi was with her friends who came and they were all dancing together then Elsa comes in.

"HEEEEEY, Happy Birthday" Elsa said with a heap of happiness

"Hi Aunt Elsa, how have you been"

"Great.. lots of stubborn work though, so glad to see you" Elsa and Heidi went over to Anna who was talking to Kristoff and Joseff who both couldn't get their shoes on properly.

"You boys your shoes are on the wrong feet, fix them up" As the boys fix up their shoes Elsa and Heidi come in.

"Hi Elsa"

"Hi..." Elsa looks down at the boys while Anna hugs Heidi

"What on earth are you two doing"

"You don't wanna know" Joseff said with a cheeky smile.

Soon Anna announces "Dinner is ready everyone, to the dining hall" On the table was tons of food which meant lots of leftovers for breakfast tomorrow. Anna sat down on her seat and Everyone else sat down and began to grab all the food. Heidi and Kristoff were next to each other and Kristoff thought this would be a good chance to try and have some conversation with her.

"...Hi Heidi"

"...Hello.."

"...You look beautiful"

"Thanks..."

"So... excited about the cake?"

"Huh?...oh the cake...yeah..hopefully it's carrot cake"

"Do you like carrot cake?'

"I LOVE carrot cake... and i also like breadrolls smothered in butter and gravy" Heidi said as she spotted the bread rolls and the gravy... but not the butter

Heidi tried to reach for the bread rolls but she couldn't reach from where she was sitting and they were running out really fast. Kristoff saw her reaching out and sees the bread rolls all going off so he gets up and grabs a roll and he gives it to Heidi which made her smile. Kristoff just then realized she had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen... as well as Anna. Suddenly Anna stands up and she does a little speech.

"So it was only 18 years ago, me and Kristoff... well we had the most beautiful, funny, a bit crazy little girl and i could never forget the day she was born...literally it was extremely painful you don't forget pain like that... but it was worth it.. i got my little Heidi" Everyone cheered and Heidi felt a little embarrassed but happy at the same time.

Kristoff then stood up super fast and then everyone went silent again. Heidi looked up at him hoping he might say something...


	4. Heidi's Birthday PART 3

Kristoff turns his head to Heidi and he tried to find something to say.

"...Happy Birthday Heidi...i love you..." Heidi gave a faint smile and then Kristoff sat down. Heidi would have liked abit more but he told her that he loved her and that was all she needed. After dinner everyone went to enjoy some music and dancing. Heidi sat with Elsa and her mother, and they talked for a while.

"Are you sure dad actually meant it"

"Meant what?

"Did he just say that he loved me because he had to or he wanted to" Heidi couldn't help but wonder if he actually meant it.. but she also hopes she isn't taking this a little too far

"Heidi, don't be ridiculous he DOES love you" Anna says. Heidi decides to go and find Kristoff hopefully she might be able to have some conversation time. But when she does find him he is at the bar with Joseff and all his friends. She wants to go up to him and say hi or something hopefully he will be interested. Anna and Elsa watch her from the distance hoping she will move and they also watch Kristoff who doesn't seem to notice Heidi at all.

Heidi couldn't do it, she was afraid he wouldn't listen so she goes outside. Anna doesn't like the situation at all how could Kristoff not notice her she was staring at him and didn't even look around he was looking at Joseff. Anna is glad that Joseff and Kristoff get along but he needs to be able to share his time with Heidi aswell. Heidi sits outside on the stairs...in the rain... alone.  
Anna then goes up to Kristoff and Joseff.

"Oh hey Anna, are you coming to join us" Anna then grabs both boys by the ears and drags them away. Anna sits Joseff down next to Elsa and drags Kristoff in another room.

"I told you not to get so into your friends tonight"

"We were just chatting"

"You can talk to your friends when you go to work but on your daughter's birthday you talk to her"

"She could have come over to join"

"She doesn't want to hang with you and your friend's, she wants to hang with YOU.. and now she thinks you hate her"

"Wait...What?"

"Well... she wondered if what you said at the table was because you wanted to or you had to"

"Hey i do love her"

"THEN GO TO HER AND SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT"


	5. Heidi's Birthday PART 4

The party was over and Heidi was still outside getting soaked outside from the rain but it wasn't the rain that was bothering her... it was Kristoff...

She hardly knows him anymore.

Soon the front door slightly opens.

"Hello...it's Joseff" Joseff looks out and sees Heidi on the stairs soaking wet.

"What are you doing Heidi, your all soggy and wet" Joseff pulls Heidi back and under the roof then he quickly runs inside and grabs a towel. He wraps it around her and sits down on the stair with her.

"So... did you have a nice night"

"...yea sure...until i saw Mr. Popular and his favourite child doing some shots"

"First of all there was no alcohol involved... maybe a little but no shots, And Second our parents do not have favourites and i'm not dad's favourite we just hang out alot because we work together"

"You have him all day everyday and none of you include me in anything"

"But it's all man stuff.. all hard work and no rest we don't actually go get drunk everyday"

"It doesn't matter now" Heidi leans against the pillars next to her then she curls up in a ball and she cries.

"He hates me"

"WHAT!... that's ridiculous" Joseff didn't realize how upset she was about this, he felt absolutely terrible. Joseff slides closer to Heidi and he pulls her in for a hug. Heidi really liked that Joseff hugged her knowing that he wasn't ever trying to shut her out everyone just had ridiculous ideas in their heads about what other people were feeling.  
Kristoff barged through the front door.

"Heidi there you are.. come on let's go to the stables"

"What?!"

"Come on i want to show you something" Kristoff takes Heidi's hand and pulls her away.  
He leads her to the stables and Heidi lets go halfway. Kristoff opens the gate and goes in but Heidi isn't very keen on going with him.

"Heidi come on you're gonna miss this"

Heidi just slowly approaches and as she gets closer she gets nervous hoping this isn't some prank. When she looks over the gate she sees no prank or and little tricks, there were little baby reindeer. Heidi was stunned as she looked at Kristoff and Sven who were holding the little reindeer and putting them in their little beds.

"Did you wanna come and pat them... they won't bite"

"Uhhhh...okay" Heidi comes in slowly and she gets on her knees. One of the reindeer waddles to Heidi and falls in her lap then it snuggles up next to her"Where did they come from"

"Some guys rescued some of these from some wolves and a few people who wanted to skin them... which is gross who would wanna wear reindeer fur... YUCK!"

"At least they aren't gonna go through that"

"Sven is gonna watch them for the night" Sven nodded and lied down next to the little reindeer.  
Heidi helped Kristoff get all the little reindeer into bed and they both began to talk...


	6. Heidi's Birthday PART 5

"Did you have a nice night tonight" Heidi started.

"It was alright... bet you had a fun night" Heidi frowned at him when he said that.

"Yeah sorry..."

"What?...Sorry?...what are you sorry for"

"Well for..."

"exactly you have nothing to say to me" Heidi stands up and leaves the stables. Kristoff jumps up and chases her.

"Heidi WAIT!" Heidi kept walking and refused to listen to him.

"Leave me alone"

"NO I WONT" Kristoff swung himself infront of Heidi and refused to let her go anywhere.

"I don't wanna hear anything..."

"WAIT Come on" Kristoff then noticed something that was sewn on her dress that he thinks he has seen before

"Is that one of those ducks from that blanket you always walked around with"

"You remember that blanket?"

"I couldn't forget, you nearly suffocated me with it once" Heidi couldn't help but giggle. Kristoff continued

"And do you remember when i was stuck in the ice and you came over to read that bedtime story that used to crack you up"

"it was Stinkerbell" Heidi laughed some more then Kristoff kept going.

"And..." Kristoff just realized how much of Heidi's life that he missed which was not a nice feeling.

"I'm sorry that i'm never there when you needed me the most... my gosh I'm SO sorry" He wrapped his hands around her and tears started to fall down his face. Heidi then began to tear up she felt so happy that her father was sorry and it proved that he did love her.

Joseff was in his mother's room telling her about Heidi and Kristoff. Anna was hoping that this will be a good time to fix their problems. There was still no sign of them inside so Joseff and Anna went to go look for them. They searched outside and in their rooms.

"Mom did you find them yet"

"NO did you?"

"Obviously NOT!"

"FIND THEM go into their bedrooms"

"I did"

"CHECK AGAIN"

"Gah You stubborn woman"

"whatdidyoucallme?"

"im looking"

Anna walks past the kitchen and she hears giggles coming from their that sound like Heidi but also Kristoff. Anna takes a peek and she sees Heidi and Kristoff sitting at a table eating leftovers from the party and they were talking, now that is something Anna hasn't seen in years. Anna decides to go in.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Eating all the good stuff before you and dad take it in the middle of the night"

"Yea but... HEY you ate all the cheesecake" then Joseff then comes in.

"WHAT! i love cheesecake"

"it's all gone"

"DANGIT... might aswell take the chocolate" Joseff takes the bowl of chocolates and bolts out of the kitchen. Then Anna, Kristoff and Heidi go and chase after him before he eats it all hehehe.


	7. Make Over for Daddy

Joseff age 7 Heidi age 4

Kristoff was forced by Anna to play with Heidi because Joseff needed to be taken to a doctor because he had a cold. Kristoff sat at a little table holding a little teacup and he was surrounded by dolls. Little Heidi was pouring everyone pretend tea and giving them pretend sugar.

"Heidi darling, why not you play by yourself for a while"

"NO YOU STAY"

"okay"

Soon Heidi went to play something else and Kristoff was getting sore legs from the tiny seats.

"Make over for daddy"

"WHAT! no make over for daddy" Heidi was about to burst into tears. Kristoff knew Anna would kill her if he made their daughter upset so he went along with it.

"Okokok make over for daddy" Heidi jumped with happiness.

"Lipstick on daddy" Heidi put lipstick on Kristoff nearly all over his mouth and accidentally got some on his teeth.

"Daddys eyes now" She put more make up on Kristoff's eyes and accidentally on his eyeball.

"Pink cheeks for daddy" Heidi made Kristoff's cheeks very pink. He soon started to look like a messy clown.

"Piggy Tails for daddy" Heidi now played with Kristoff's hair. Lots of hair clips and a headband for Kristoff.

Kristoff wanted to run off and wipe everything off but at the moment Heidi was in charge. Heidi then held up a mirror in his face and Kristoff's eyes widened... he looked stupid.

"Princess daddy" Heidi said as she laughed her head off.

Anna and Joseff arrived.

"Hi Kristoff did you and Heidi have..." Anna saw Kristoff's face and her eyes widened. Joseff went to get a better look at him and rolled on the ground laughing with Heidi. Anna tried not to laugh then Kristoff looked at her with an evil face.

"MAKE OVER FOR MOMMY"...

THE END


	8. Bit Of Arm Wrestling

Joseff age 18 Heidi age 15

Joseff and Kristoff had a long day at work and after they have dinner they go and clean up the mess they made with their shoes when they walked in the front door. While they cleaned they made some conversation.

"That big guy at work always tries to push me in the ice"

"I told you not to work near him"

"I have nowhere else to go...a... and he also keep punching my good arm"

"What do you mean by that"

"My good arm wrestling one"

"HA!... not even your GOOD arm can beat me" Straight away they stood up and they went to the kitchen table and they started arm wrestling. Anna soon came in.

"If you are going to do that don't scratch the table please Elsa will pack a fit" Anna said as she headed for the cupboards to find something sweet.

"Okay mommy i love you" After Joseff said that Kristoff smashed his hand down defeating him.

"Keep going few more games"

"I'm still gonna win sonny boy"

"MOM! Dads being mean" Anna walked over to them holding some cake.

"Kristoff let him win"

"I can't just let him win all the time"

"WHEN DO YOU EVER LET ME WIN!" Kristoff and Joseff started again.

"Okay three...two..." Joseff started early hoping it would help him but Kristoff came in fast and he was still beating him. Anna cheered them both on.

"Come on boys... mamma loves ya whether you win or lose" Joseff was losing but he kept on pushing as hard as he could. Anna decided to help Joseff out so she stands up and she backs away a little bit.

"Joseff don't look this way no matter what you do"

"Why"

"Trust me" Anna now made her move.

"HEY KRISTOFF"

"What's wrong Anna" Anna ripped open her shirt and he saw... her headlights flashing in his face. While Kristoff was distracted by Anna Joseff smashed down Kristoff's hand beating him.

"HAHA! IN YOUR FACE" Joseff dances around like a lunatic enjoying his victory even though it was only one round he beat Kristoff in.

"WOOHOO...YIKES MOM...you just scarred me for life" Anna forgot her shirt was still open so she immediately covers it up.

"I don't hear a thank you Joseff"

"Isn't flashing your...things in my face enough"

"I will never do that again" Joseff walks out of the kitchen then Kristoff picks Anna up, chucks her over his shoulder and they head for the bedroom.

"Are you ready"

"Yep"... Anna and Kristoff do their own arm wrestling. Anna cheats at all attempts.


	9. Dinner With the Girl PART 1

Joseff 21 Heidi 18

Joseff was bringing his girlfriend over for dinner and he was freaking out. He was hoping Anna and Kristoff weren't going to embarrass him in front of his first girlfriend.

"Okay mom she will be here soon"

"Yes Joseff I'm just pulling out the baby book"

"NO YOU ARE NOT!"

"Come on i bet she will love it"

"Maybe next time we all have dinner". Suddenly one of the maids call out for Joseff.

"Prince Joseff your guests has arrived" Joseff freaks out again and he bolts to the front door. On the way he knocks on Heidi's door.

"Come on Heidi she is here" Heidi was still not ready for dinner she was in bed looking up at the roof. Heidi fell out of bed and ran straight for her closet.

"You could have told me earlier" Joseff stormed down the stairs and he slid to the front door. He straightened his hair and dusted his clothes and he slowly opens the door.

"Hi Asta"

"Hi Joseff" Asta walked in and the two love birds shared a little kiss. Meanwhile Anna, Kristoff and Heidi were watching them be all cute. Joseff could hear Anna giggle and he looked over to her very disturbed.

"Are you gonna say hello mom"

"HEEEEEEEE" Anna skipped over to them both she was excited to meet the girl Joseff was dating.

"Hello I'm Anna... I am his mother"

"Mom this is Asta, she works at the bakery with her dad" Soon Kristoff comes into the conversation.

"Your dad makes the best carrot pies ever"

"Honestly Dad? if you're gonna talk about carrots you can go outside with Sven"

They all walk to the dining room and on the way Asta looked around and she was fascinated by nearly everything.

"Wow you bedrooms are as big as my house... Wow there are so many giant pictures everywhere... WOW look at all your chamber pots they're so clean" They enter the dining room and Asta walks up to everything even more stunned.

"Holy Cow i could live under this table" Joseff comes along and adds a comment.

"I know it's huge...we should camp under here sometime"

"That would be weird". Joseff sits Asta on her chair that's right next to him and they all wait for the food. Joseff hopes Anna doesn't bring out the baby book because she is getting more excited about it. Joseff was thinking what is so exciting about the baby book couldn't she show it if they end up getting married.


	10. Dinner With the Girl PART 2

"Dinner is served" the maid from the kitchen enters the dining room announcing that the food is ready and more maids come from behind her with all the dinner plates.

Asta gets excited "WOW look at these plates... and the cutlery... and the AAAHH" Asta screams when she looks at the food on her plate. She was quite disgusted at all the meat.

"What is wrong Asta?" Joseff asks nicely.

"Oh sorry Joseff i must have forgot to tell you i'm a vegan"

Joseff felt so embarrassed already. Anna tries to help him out hoping it might make everyone comfortable.

"Joseff it is fine, we have some green vegetables she might like" The maids took Asta's plate back and everyone else started eating and they began to have conversation.

"So Asta, when did you and Joseff meet"

"Oh one of the guys Joseff works with asks for a big order of muffins for the ice harvesters and..."

"Were you sent to deliver them"

"No the men tasted prunes in the muffins and wanted a refund so they sent Joseff to return them and i had no idea what to do with them so he..." Joseff then comes in.

"I suggested we go feed them to the birds... but they didn't want them either and we were chatting the whole time. It wasn't until the end of the day when we just gave the muffins to some old people which was really fun... and that moment we decided that we wanted to see each other again" Anna sqeualed silently she loved their little story and Heidi and Kristoff were quite amused.

"I have to show you someting Asta" Anna pulls out the baby book just dying to show it and Asta goes over to her to take a look while Joseff was hiding his face under the table. Heidi was quietly sitting and eating her food and then sees Joseff hiding away. She looks down under the table at him.

"What are you doing bro?"

"There are personal...things in that book"

"Like those naked portraits of you... when mom forgot finish dressing you and you ripped your clothes off hahahaa!"

"You think that's funny?... fine maybe ill show your date YOUR baby book and we will laugh our heads off".

Asta then returned back to her seat.

"So... did you read the book"

"HAHAHA there was this little portrait of you as a kid accidentally throwing an axe at your dad hahahahahaaa!"

"Yes that would have been funny..." Joseff then says under his nose "If it were an accident hehehe"

The worst part was over and they all enjoyed the night. Then after it was over Joseff walked Asta back home.

"WASN'T THIS FUN!... WE NEED TO DO THIS AGAIN"

"Don't worry Asta we will do this again" The two share a romantic kiss in the middle of the streets then Asta runs home quickly.

Joseff walks back up and suddenly Anna pops out of nowhere.

"GAAAAH you two look sooooo CUTE!"

"Wha...wher... uh nevermind".


	11. Truth Or Dare PART 1

Joseff age 18 Heidi age 15

Kristoff was just brushing his teeth as he was just about to go to bed. Suddenly Joseff and Heidi are both in his room.

"Dad guess what we found a box in Aunt Elsa's wardrobe with your name on it"

"What did you...wait, what are you two doing in Elsa's wardrobe"

"Gerda lost Heidi's favourite shoes and we are looking for it in everyone's wardrobe... we looked through yours already, that cowboy hat in there for some reason smells like rotten milk" Kristoff looked away nervously and then he began to push the children out of his bathroom.

"You two know NOT to come in here without knocking we have to do the same for you"

The kids run off and sit on the bed wanting to look in Kristoff's box.

"By the way, why does Aunt Elsa have a box with your name on it"

"I have no idea...honestly" Joseff opens the box and as Heidi looks into it she smells something terrible.

"OH WOW THAT REALLY STINKS"

"I always stink"

"Yes but not like this"

"That's my young adult smell"

Joseff takes a look and he pulls out from the box an empty.. and stinky beer bottle. Kristoff immediately remembers that.

"Oh gosh i remember this... it was from a truth or dare game... i did with Anna and Elsa" Joseff and Heidi snuggled up in their parent's bed keen in hearing the story.

"Tell us all about it dad"

"...it was the most embarrassing thing"

* * *

_We go back when i was about twenty five years old and Anna and Elsa were having a little girls night. They were going to play truth or dare and they wanted me to join so it would make the game interesting. I just finished drinking from that bottle that you kids found and we used that to play. It first hit Elsa._

"Okay truth or dare?" _Anna said_

"Truth"

"Who do you have a crush"

"WHAT!?...nobody"

"You liar"

"Nobody i swear... that shoe maker is kind of attractive though"_ Anna just bursts out laughing knowing that her sister is actually attracted to someone. Elsa covered her mouth and refused to keep talking. We spun the bottle again this time aiming at Anna._

"Truth or dare Anna" _I said_

"mmmm...Truth"

"Which part of me is your favourite...wait that came out wrong.." _Anna crackled again and rolled around the room._

"Absolutely Everything Kristoff" _We were about to spin the bottle again but Anna then says to me_ "OK Kristoff your gonna have a go"

"Fine ill be brave and do a dare"

"ooooh... YES!" _Anna looked over to Elsa with that spooky smile and i was beginning to think this wasn't going to be good..._

TO BE CONTINUED..


	12. Truth Or Dare PART 2

"OK Kristoff you have to strip in front of all the maids" _I freaked out immediately. There was no way I was going to ever take off my clothes in front of maids._

"Isn't there any other dare you can think of" _I beg of Anna._

"Nope" _Then Anna goes out of the room and calls all the maids in Anna's room. There was even an artist planning to paint me naked... OK that ain't cool._

"You decided to do a dare"

"an appropriate dare"

"Do it or your sleeping outside tonight" _As unfair that was i didn't really want to sleep outside so i just went along with it so i began to take my shirt off._

"Do it slowly" _One of the maids said out loud and everyone was cheering. Elsa then made a pile of snow and everyone started throwing snowballs at me._

_My shirt was off and now the worst part was to come... i had to remove my pants and everything. Elsa turned around and decided not to look at me as i came to this part which was good but i wish everyone else would leave. I slowly took them off and i was completely naked._

"Ok i did it can i put my clothes on now"

"HOLD ON I'M STILL PAINTING" _said the woman painting me. I soon just run out the door and i accidentally make my way outside. There were townspeople just staring at me and all the children were laughing._

_Soon Anna came out but she didn't help me she went to go and laugh with the rest of the crowd. Then Anna came over to me._

"I am so sorry... maybe next time it will be me" _even though it wasn't helping i couldn't help but imagine how amazing that was but while thinking that came the worst part._

"OH NO KRISTOFF" _All the adults scream and pull their children far away. Anna looks down at my groin very shocked so I looked down and..._

* * *

"...and what?" Joseff asked curiously.

"Nothing much...ok goodnight time for bed" Kristoff shoved his kids out the door and they walked off to their rooms.

"What do you think happened Joseff?"

"He probably peed in front of everyone".


	13. Ice-Cream

Joseff 18 Heidi 15

Joseff and Heidi are strolling through the street together and they're heading for the ice-cream shop. On the way they are talking about life... and other things.

"Do you like any boys?"

"No of course not"

"There has got to be one boy you like"

"I don't need to think about boys yet... I am only 15"

They enter the ice-cream shop and come out with a big huge ice-cream sundae that they will share.

"You can tell me anything... I won't tell mom and dad just tell me who you like"

"...fine...the guy who works at the sword shop... the guy with the glasses...Bo"

Joseff cracked up hearing her even though he felt rude he couldn't suck it in.

"You like Bo... He is a NERD!"

"He has a nice chest"

"Is that all you see when you look at him.. his chest"

"No... i mean...he looks like a strong handsome man"

"He is a shy...possibly strong nerdy guy"

"He is NOT a nerd... wearing glasses doesn't make him a nerd"

"Well he acts like one"

"Only because you all tease him because of his glasses"

"So you're saying he is a nerd"

"NO... can we please change the subject"

"Fine..."

"...So who do you like"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS"

"Why not i told you who i like"

"FORGET IT"

"OK"

They both just went silent and ate the ice-cream. They soon sat down and continued to...bond if this is what you call it.

"TELL ME"

"NO"

"TELL ME"

"NO"

"TELL ME"

"NO"

"TELL ME"

"NO"

"TELL ME"

"NO"

"TELL ME"

"NO!"

"Please"

"I will tell you if we ever get together"

"...I wonder what mom and dad are doing"

"Heidi, trust me when i say this... YOU DO NOT WANNA KNOW"

...Don't worry they ain't in bed doing IT. they were sneaking Joseff and Heidi's chocolate stash.


	14. Meet Bo

Heidi 18

Heidi was sitting with her friends enjoying some Lunch and a good conversation. All the girls continued to talk about all guy stuff and plain old life stuff. Heidi suddenly spots someone running inside his house then a bunch of guys follow him. The guys then run off and the other guy who was inside the house slowly walked out and he sat down holding a book. Heidi realized that was Bo who was probably getting chased by some bullies. Heidi couldn't help but smile over to him because of how gorgeous she thought he looked.

"Oh my gosh are you looking at the nerd" said one of the girls

"He is NOT a nerd... he's amazing" Heidi replied

"If you think he is so amazing go talk to him" The girls began to push her closer to him and Heidi was trying to push back.

"NO guys please"

"Talk to him"

"Ok i will... myself" Heidi takes a deep breath and slowly walks up to Bo who was doing something in his book. Suddenly the guys that were chasing him before came back and surrounded him.

"What are you doing NERD?"

"Go away please" The guys take the book from his hands and chuck it around.

"Could you give that back please"

"What are you gonna do about it NERD?" Bo looked like he was going to punch him out but straight away decided not to go to violence.

"Guy give him his book back" Heidi says to the guys. They then freak out and Bo's book is thrown into some mud. They all run off again then Heidi picks up Bo's book and wipes off some off the mud. Bo walks over to Heidi and as she turns to look at him he gets very shy and quickly speaks.

".B..Bookplease" Heidi hands him his book and he speed walks back to his house. Heidi felt bad for him so she goes after him.

"Uuuh hey... wait I just want to talk..." She walks in the house and inside is a lot of pictures hanging up on the walls. Heidi couldn't help but look around and look at all the amazing drawings. Suddenly Heidi spotted two drawings of her hanging up above the fireplace.

"What are you doing in here?!" Bo comes out shirtless from his room and Heidi blushes slightly he was more amazing but Bo felt uncomfortable.

"Wait i am sorry... it's Bo right?"

"Who are you" Bo said

"Oh I am Princess Heidi of Arendelle"

"Well... that might explain how pretty you are" Bo turned away and blushed and Heidi was blushing a bit more.

"Is this a drawing of me?" Heidi asked as she points to the picture's of her.

"Yea this was at the Winter Ball last year... i didn't know who you were...you had a nice dress..." Bo said while trying not to be shy.

"You are incredibly talented"

"Uhhmmm...thankyou" Heidi and Bo glanced at each other for a moment then she snapped out of it.

"Um... I better go but maybe we can talk another time...if you would like that"

"Sure...that wo..would be nice"

"GREAT!" Heidi couldn't hold that in.

"Bye"

"...Bye" Bo slowly waved as she left and he was still blushing.


	15. Family Bonding

Joseff 21 Heidi 18

Kristoff, Joseff and Heidi were out laying in the snow one night near where they work and they were all having a nice talk together while Anna was still working.

"So my lovely children, how is life"

"Kinda stinky for me" Joseff says with a pout

"What's wrong son?"

"Asta cheated on me"

"WHAT!" Heidi yelled furiously

"And she knows all my personal...things... thanks to mother"

"Usually the firsts ones never last"

"Dad that is a stupid thing to say to Joseff"

"How's your love life sweetie"

"I don't have a man... but there is this guy"

Kristoff and Joseff quickly both yell "BO!"

"JOSEFF! you told him about Bo"

"I couldn't resist"

"He is a very lovely person and he has some amazing hobbies"

"He's also NERDY!" Joseff says

"Why because he wears glasses"

"Probably"

"Exactly! you know nothing about him you just say he is nerdy because of his glasses... he looks nice in his glasses" Joseff and Kristoff crack up laughing which reallyticks off Heidi then she says to Kristoff.

"How is your love life DADDY"

"...uhhhhmmm...nothing much"

"Sorry sis... don't worry we will partner up for the winter ball how about it?"

"Sure... i think Bo might be too nervous for that"

Kristoff then gets his serious voice on for a moment "Ok kids I have something to tell you"

"Mom isn't pregnant again is she?" Joseff says. Heidi and Kristoff give him a very disturbed look then Kristoff continues.

"I am so sorry to tell you this but... me and your mother ate your whole chocolate stash. Joseff and Heidi are extremely furious and they freeze their faces with an angry look.

"I was just doing what was best for you because... chocolate is so unhealthy and it will mess up your heads" They soon ran onto Kristoff and they tickled him. Kristoff began to laugh so hard he wasn't able to stop his kids.

"No stop...HAAAHAHANOPLEASENO...IM SORRYHAAAAHAHAHAHA" Soon Kristoff pulled it together and chased his kids down the mountain.

"You see... all that tickling was that chocolate in your head... its poisoning you"

"Nice comeback old man" Heidi yells

Kristoff catches Heidi and holds her tightly "Joseff RUN FOR YOUR LIFE"

Joseff then screams "MOOOOMMY"

"Mommy can't save you now...AHH"

"Save him from what" Anna appears from behind the rock where Joseff was.

"They tickled me"

"It's ok Kristoff... you can let go of Heidi now" Kristoff lets go of Heidi.

"Now go get Joseff"

"Wait, What" Anna, Kristoff and Heidi all chase Joseff down the mountain and thet try not to trip over.


	16. Joseff Meets Blomst

Joseff 21 It has been a whole month since Joseff broke up with Asta and she has been telling everyone about Joseff's secrets which makes him uncomfortable walking outside. He was going to get a gift for Aunt Elsa's birthday and most of the guys laughed at him. He didn't care what people thought of him anyway he was gonna be fine.

Joseff suddenly smelt a very nice scent. He didn't know where it was coming from but he could tell it smelt like lovely, fresh flowers at the flower shop and he thought it would be a good idea for a nice gift for Elsa. He runs to the shop and he sees lots of Blåveis flowers coming in. The Florist at the counter says to Joseff

"Hello sir what can i do for you"

"some Blåveis please"

"That will be 150"

"Dammit... i only have 90, stinking allowance shortage"

The Florist then says to him

"Ill tell you what? you help my girl unload those flowers from the kart and ill sell them for 90"

"Sure i can do that"

Joseff looks over to the flowers and his eyes pop out of his head. Coming from behind the cart where all the flowers were was the most beautiful flower he had ever seen. She glimmered in the sunlight as he watched...

"Why are you staring at my daughter"

"...What...your...flower i mean daughter...i was look at the flowers..."

"BLOMST! COME OVER HER FOR A MINUTE DARLING" well now Joseff knows the girl's name is Blomst... it was kind of screamed in his face.

"What's wrong father?"

"This guy is gonna help with the unloading"

"Oh my name is Joseff"

Soon Joseff was already helping out with Blomst then Joseff began some small talk.

"So... Blomst... i haven't seen you around before"

"I just moved here after my mother died"

"Oh... i am terribly sorry"

"Let's not talk about it please"

"Ohyes...ZIP.."

"Where do you work?"

"Uhhhmm...well you accidentally told me something personal so i will purposely tell you something about me... im royalty"

"...are you a big fan of royalty or something"

"No i am royalty...Prince Joseff of Arendelle"

"...Wow...you must be lucky"

"Not as lucky as you... you get to spend your days with these amazing flowers"

"Well if you want you can come spend some time with meTHEM...i mean them if you want to help out"

"I will i definetly will maybe tomorrow"

"...Nice" After a couple of hours the flower shop was all nicely tidied up and Joseff got his flowers for Aunt Elsa.

"Good-bye sir, Good-bye Blomst... Wow you have the prettiest name" Blomst smiled at him as he covered his mouth and walked off.


	17. Another Meeting

Joseff went back to see Blomst the very next day. He was very keen to go help her out at her flower shop... and see her all together. Joseff and Blomst walked the flower cart around Arendelle selling flowers to the townspeople and Joseff trying to make some good conversation.

"What made you wanna buy some flowers?... are you a flower boy?"

"WHAT!...no they are for my Aunt... her birthday is tomorrow"

"She's the one with all the icy magic is she?"

"Yep"

"Cool"

"Yeah...do you like flowers"

"Ive been growing them since i was 4... I LOVE THEM it's something me and my mother always loved to do"

"My mother likes flowers too but she doesn't grow...them..." They soon had nothing else to talk about at that moment.

"Hey Bro what are you doing?" Heidi comes past with Bo

"Heidi this is Blomst, Blomst this is my little sister Heidi"

They both shake hands and as they let go Heidi accidentally tips over some flowers and Bo gets frightened

"HOLY COW i didn't do it"

"It alright im sorry" Heidi said.

"It's alright"

"Well i am gonna go now, you two have fun...selling flowers" Heidi says as she looks down at the sign.

As they both walk off Blomst asks Joseff

"Is that her boyfriend"

"probably" Joseff and Blomst continue to ride the flower cart around.

As they day was coming to an end they returned to have some hot chocolate back at Blomst little house.

"Do you like cabbage soup Joseff" asks Blomst father

"It's alright... its usually something i would eat when i feel lazy"

Joseff and Blomst continue with more talking  
"Is your family that obsessed with chocolate"  
"Do you like it"  
"I've actually never tried it before"  
"...oh lord..."

"I know it's shameful"

"You are gonna give it a try sometime DEFINETLY"

"I Hope so"

They kept on chatting through dinner and soon Heidi went out looking for him. Joseff heard Heidi yelling outside and Joseff goes out to see what she wants.

"Heidi what on earth are you doing here"

"Mom said you have to come home it's 11:30"

"Woops"

"Sorry we don't have a clock at our house"

"It's ok I am coming"

Joseff had to say goodbye but he didn't want to he could spend every single hour with Blomst.

"Well i have to go"

"Yeah i know" Joseff leaned close and lightly kissed Blomst on the cheek.

"COME ON JOEY" as Joseff ran to Heidi, Blomst couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey honey what are you so happy about" Blomst father says

"Oh...nothing".


End file.
